


Freckles Like Stars

by laurent_exalted



Series: Imagination (A collection of Haikyuu stories) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Goshiki Tsutomu, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, They love each other, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yamaguchi’s bullies, i actually beta’d this one, i actually wrote over 10k words I’m so proud, kei is a dick, kei is pining hard, mentioned daisuga, mlm, sensitive Tadashi Yamaguchi, soft kei tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurent_exalted/pseuds/laurent_exalted
Summary: Tsukishima Kei had always liked volleyball, but not for the reasons some might think.ORTadashi Yamaguchi comes into Kei’s life and breaks down all his walls, and for the first time, Kei has a friend. And soon, that friendship turns to more.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Tadashi Yamaguchi, tsukiyama
Series: Imagination (A collection of Haikyuu stories) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774408
Comments: 10
Kudos: 183





	Freckles Like Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! I REALLY hope you enjoy this fic. I’ve been working on it for about a week and a half now, and I think it’s pretty good. It’s the longest thing I’ve ever written, over 10k words. It’s Tsukiyama, one of my all time favorite ships. I worked really hard and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Lemme shout out my beta readers: @gothicprince.cos (griffin was my first beta and I live and breathe for his reactions), @short_king_cos, and lynns.cos :) thank y’all for hyping me up so much and giving me motivation to continue working, and ideas for new little plot points. I’m going to SLOWLY turn this into a part of a series, with a new ship for each chapter. So if you’ve read this far, feel free to suggest ships and aus for future chapters! Anyways, enjoy!!!

Tsukishima Kei had always liked volleyball, but not for the reasons some might think. Hinata liked it because he loved spiking the ball. Kageyama liked the feeling of being in control. But Kei lived for the thrill of looking down at his opponent after a successful block and seeing the despair on their faces, however brief. It was the moments like that he treasured. 

That sick pleasure extended into other areas of his life. When he beat his brother in a video game, when he scored highest on a test in class (which was often), when he made a particularly stinging comment about Hinata’s sloppy technique or his stupidly annoying sound effects, seeing the moment of despair and hurt flash across someone’s face gave him a rush. It made him feel in control of his surroundings, of the people he interacted with on a day to day basis. Maybe it was wrong, but he didn’t care. 

He didn’t have many friends because of this habit. Not that he minded. He had always preferred solitude anyways. He was usually content to just listen to his music while he did most things. He was well aware of what people said about him; he was mean, he was heartless, he was going to die alone if he didn’t learn to be nice. Kei didn’t mind. It made him laugh. 

But it was because of this that he was so taken aback when the boy with the chestnut hair introduced himself one day. He had barely noticed him before. He sat across the classroom, maybe he had seen him at a few volleyball games, but he had never thought of this boy as more than a face in the crowd. 

It was a Tuesday, and Kei was sitting on the steps outside the volleyball club’s gym, eating lunch alone as usual, eyes on the pavement in front of him, when suddenly there was a pair of shoes there. He frowned, glancing up at the boy that was now in front of him. 

The boys face instantly went red. He was standing a foot or so away but Kei could see the panic rising in his eyes. He seemed pinned under Kei’s intense gaze. Satisfaction swelled in Kei’s chest. 

“I-I-I’m..” the boy started, stopping to collect his thoughts. _Annoying_ , Kei thought. 

“Spit it out.” Kei said sharply, watching with glee as the boy’s face went red again, his eyes betraying a bit of hurt. 

“I-I’m Tadashi Yamaguchi.” The boy finally said. “W-we’re in the same class.. I come to your matches sometimes. You’re really good.” He said quietly, voice weak, eyes flickering everywhere except Kei’s face. 

_Annoying_ , Kei thought again. He hated people who couldn’t even make eye contact. 

“Why does this matter to me?” Kei asked, voice detached as he decided he no longer needed to look at Yamaguchi. He turned back to his lunch, listening to the shuffle of Yamguchi’s shoes against the pavement. 

“I-I just wanted to know if I could have lunch with you.” Yamaguchi said in a rush. The request was strange enough that Kei looked back up at the boy. Kei frowned. 

“No talking necessary, I just..” Yamaguchi fidgeted with the wrap on his bento. “I’m sick of being kicked around during lunch, and you always sit alone.. you can say no, I’m sorry for bothering you-“ Yamaguchi said, rambling with a nervous but somehow very genuine and polite smile plastered onto his face.

Kei snickered a little bit. Yamaguchi tensed slightly. “Whatever. But don’t talk. Your voice is annoying.” Kei said, watching Yamaguchi’s face. 

There it was, the slide of the smile from the boys face, the dimming in his eyes betraying just how deep Kei’s words cut. Yamaguchi read like a book. It was convenient. If he kept sticking around, Kei was going to have so much fun picking on him. There was something about the slight pout to his lips that was almost cute, but Kei pushed the thought from his mind. 

Yamaguchi sat beside Kei on the steps, a foot or so away, and unwrapped his own lunch, starting to eat. True to his word, he didn’t speak at all. It seemed like he barely breathed. Like he was scared of Kei. That idea made Kei’s chest swell with satisfaction. 

The bell rang minutes later, and Kei stood, tucking his bento back into his bag and pulling his headphones over his ears as he started back towards the main campus. He was slightly surprised to see a second pair of shoes beside his moments later, belonging to Yamaguchi of course. Kei lifted one headphone to address the boy. 

“Don’t follow me. I don’t want people to think that we’re friends. We’re not friends.” He said. His tone was maybe a bit too harsh, but the hurt that flashed across Yamaguchi’s face was worth it. Kei thought he saw tears welling in the boys brown eyes, (wait, when had he noticed his eyes were brown?) but he passed it off as a fantasy. Surely the boy didn’t cry as easily as that? But sure enough, Yamaguchi fell slightly behind and wiped at his eyes, staying still as Kei kept walking. The sight of the boy's tears made Kei smile. 

————

Yamaguchi, annoyingly, kept showing up to eat lunch on the steps by the gym. Sometimes he’d be in a good mood, sometimes he’d be quiet. It was three weeks after they’d met that he tried to talk to Kei. 

“Do you like volleyball, Tsukishima-san?” He said, his voice obviously nervous. 

Kei scowled. “Of course I like it. I wouldn’t play if I didn’t like it. That’s a stupid question.” He said. 

“Oh.” Yamaguchi said, and Tsukishima reveled in the fall of his face. He didn’t speak after that. 

The next week Yamaguchi tried again. “Tsukishima-san..” he started, standing in front of Kei one day with his bento wrapped neatly, hanging from his fingertips. “I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee or boba one day?” He said quickly, cheeks fading from their natural deep tan to a bright red. 

Kei scowled again. “No.” He said sharply. “Another stupid questions. All you do is say stupid things, Yamaguchi.” He said. At the sound of his name, the boy’s eyes widened slightly. It made Kei a little frustrated, somehow. “It’s pathetic how hard you’re trying. Can’t you tell I don’t really want you around?” He said, watching as his words tore into the brunette. There were the tears, filling his eyes again. He decided to push a little further. 

“I’m pretty sure no one else wants you around either. You’re always alone. It’s depressing to watch. You should try making a friend, maybe then those guys will stop kicking you around.” Kei spat, recalling their first conversation. Why did he remember that?

The tears began to roll down Yamaguchi’s cheeks slowly as Kei spoke. It gave him a sick satisfaction to see him come undone. He clutched his bento tighter. 

“I-I’m sorry to have intruded, Tsukishima-san.” Yamaguchi said, voice thick with emotion. It was stupid how easily he cried. Maybe that’s why he had no friends. It was embarrassing to be friends with a crybaby. 

Yamaguchi gave Kei a short bow before he turned and walked away, breaking into a run when he thought he was far enough away. 

Kei laughed as he watched him go. Finally some peace and quiet. 

It was a full month before Kei saw Yamaguchi at lunch again. He was sitting in the shade, listening to his music and enjoying some grapes, when he heard someone sit beside him. He looked over, and started at the sight that greeted him. Yamaguchi’s hair was out of it’s usual short ponytail, (when had Kei noticed the ponytail?) and his lip was swollen around a shallow cut. There was a small bruise under his eye and what looked like a dusty footprint on his clean black uniform. 

Kai straightened up, ready to tell Yamaguchi off again, to see him cry maybe, but paused when Yamaguchi turned to him first, looking him in the eyes for the first time. He was already crying, tears rolling down his soft looking cheeks, (another thing Kei hadn’t realized he noticed about the boy) his bottom lip trembling as he noticeably tried not to sob. He took a few shaky breaths before he managed to speak. “I’ll leave in a minute.” He said, voice rough, from crying maybe, or from yelling. “I just.. didn’t know where else I could go.” He said, his voice breaking on the last word, and the tears began anew as he turned his head away from Kei. 

Kei said back, watching. The glee he usually found from watching others cry wasn’t present now. This was different from when he made Yamaguchi cry. That felt good, he thought. He felt in control and powerful. This was bitter. He didn’t know what to do. There was this awful feeling in his chest, resting on top of him like a weight, crushing him. Yamaguchi looked so pitiful, clutching his beaten up bento to his chest as he cried. He couldn’t help but wonder if this happened more often since Kei had banished him from his spot. That thought made his stomach churn with guilt. He didn’t like it. 

For the first time in many years, Kei wanted someone to stop crying. He decided at that moment he didn’t ever want to see Yamaguchi cry like this again. Maybe he didn’t want to see him cry again ever. 

But Kei was in unfamiliar territory. He didn’t know how to make someone stop crying once they’d started. He looked around for something to help and found the wrapping for his own lunch. He carefully undid it, shaking it out, before he shoved it, probably too roughly, towards Yamaguchi. 

The boy stared at it for a while, making Kei feel very awkward, before he slowly closed his delicate fingers (damn it, why did these little details stick out to Kei?) around the wrapping, bringing it to his face to wipe up his tears. He sniffed, and slowly his crying began to ease. 

Kei glanced to the side as Yamaguchi calmed down. After a while, his now wet wrapping was set back into his lap. Kei sighed. 

“Keep it. It’s ruined now.” He mumbled, pushing it back towards Yamaguchi. 

“S-Sorry-“ Yamaguchi started, before Kei raised a hand. 

“Don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything. I hate people who apologize for things they didn’t do.” He mumbled. “You can sit here again.” He said after a moment of tense silence. “It’s lame for people to do that to you.” He said, suddenly unable to look at Yamaguchi at all. 

Yamaguchi was quiet then, and Kei could feel those wide eyes staring at him. The sound of his voice startled Kei slightly when he said, “Thank you, Tsukishima-san.” 

Kei gave a sharp nod as the bell rang, and stood, tucking his bento back into his bag. He walked a few paces before he paused, looking behind him at Yamaguchi, who was still seated on the step. 

“Are you coming?” He asked. 

The smile that graced Yamaguchi’s face then made Kei’s stomach churn with an emotion he didn’t understand, so he pushed it away. But he knew in some deep part of himself that he would do anything to see that smile again. 

———

Yamaguchi became more comfortable around Kei in the next few months, and Kei found himself getting comfortable in Yamaguchi’s presence as well. The boy respected that he didn’t want to talk sometimes, but he liked to talk, so he would tell Kei about his day, or about the manga he was reading, or some other mindless topic. Kei’s usually empty space was filled with the sound of Yamaguchi’s laughter, his bright voice and shiny eyes. 

Kei wasn’t sure what to make of the situation. He was surprised to discover that he actually rather enjoyed Yamaguchi’s company. He was still mean, of course, old habits die hard. But he found that it felt worse and worse when he would see the smile slide from Yamaguchi’s face. 

Yamaguchi was breaking down his walls. 

Kei wasn’t sure if he was even trying, and that’s what pissed him off even more. 

The final straw came one day in late spring. Kei was having a rather bad day. The boys in his class were super annoying, even more so than usual. His internet was running slow so he couldn’t play as much of his music, and he had had trouble sleeping the night before. 

When Yamaguchi sat beside him, so close their knees knocked together, and asked him how his day was in the brightest voice in the world, Kei snapped. 

He shot to his feet, scowl etched deep into his face. “It was shitty.” He spat. “It was horrible, and the last fucking thing I want right now is you and your annoying voice asking questions and smiling all the goddamn time. I don’t know what the hell you’re always so happy about, you still don’t have any friends, you’re still always alone. At least I _know_ people don’t like me but you seem so oblivious! There’s never been anything more pathetic.” 

The grin was wiped from Yamaguchi’s face almost instantly. Kei noticed the signs even as he was speaking. The tremble in his bottom lip, the way his eyes widened a little bit, and he was fidgeting with his fingers like he did when he was anxious. It barely registered to Kei that he noticed those things before Yamaguchi’s eyes were filling with tears, overflowing and spilling down his cheeks. Yamaguchi turned away, trying to wipe his eyes. 

“I-I’m sorry Tsukishima-san.” He said quietly, trying to pack his lunch up as fast as he could. “I-I knew it was a bad idea to assume we were friends. I’m sorry.” He said. 

Kei stood still, watching Yamaguchi pack, hearing his words for what seemed like the first time. Yamaguchi thought they were friends? What a stupid notion. But even so, when Kei could see Yamaguchi’s tears hitting the pavement of the step, leaving a dark circle against the pale surface, his stomach twisted with guilt. He frowned at the feeling. Guilt was a new emotion for Kei, but he pushed his unease and his pride aside and sunk back down onto the step beside Yamaguchi. 

The other boy was almost done packing. He would leave soon. Kei might not see him back here again. Kei convinced himself it was the fear of losing someone so easy to make fun of that made him reach for Yamaguchi’s hand, but some deeper, more honest part of him knew it was the fear of losing the boy who was his only _friend._

Yamaguchi flinched as Kei’s hand closed around his own. Kei almost pulled back, but persisted, pulling Yamaguchi’s hand towards him in an attempt to get him to turn around. He did, averting his eyes, noticeably swollen from crying, tears still sliding down his cheeks. Kei wished he would stop crying. 

He’d never been this close to Yamaguchi’s before. It was a strange feeling, being physically close to someone. Yamaguchi’s hand was soft and warm in his own, his fingers gentle and Kei imagined they’d be as they hesitantly curled around his own. 

That honest part of Kei remembered the few times he’d caught himself _imagining_ things about Yamaguchi. At first it had been about his hair, it’s unique color and the way it always looked so soft. Then his hands, wondering if they’d fit in Kei’s like a puzzle piece, and then about his cheeks, how soft they looked, wondering how it would feel to kiss the tears from them when he cried. 

It was that last one that had made Kei clam up. He had never in his life had a crush, and he really didn’t want to start now. 

But as Yamaguchi’s fingers curled around Kei’s own, and the blonde found himself staring down into brown eyes still filled his tears, and now confusion, his stomach did a flip. 

Fuck. He did have a crush. 

Kei forced himself to forget that traitorous thought. No. He wouldn’t give into temptation. He looked away from those eyes, focusing on their hands instead. Tadashi’s skin was darker than Kei’s. It was rather pretty.

“I’m..” Kei began, unsure of where he was going with this. “I’m sorry. Yamaguchi. I didn’t mean that.” He said, unable to stop the red that creeped into his cheeks. “We..” he paused again, thinking. “We can be friends. I’m not a good one, but-“ he stopped himself before he said any more. He looked back at Yamaguchi. 

The brunette's eyes were wide and filled with something akin to awe. Kei had to look away. Kei nearly expected him to go for a hug, simply because it seemed like something Yamaguchi would do. He almost wished he would. He thought Yamaguchi would give very good hugs. 

Instead the boy just squeezed Kei’s hand tightly. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve, sniffling as he slowly stopped crying. “Thank you Tsukishima-san.” He said, voice quiet, as thought he was afraid to disturb the moment they had created. Kei huffed. “You don’t have to be so formal.” He said quietly, glancing back at Yamaguchi. “Tsukishima-san is too alien. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

Yamaguchi smiled again, bright as the sun. It nearly blinded Kei. His heart stammered in his chest as the boy leaned over, and nudged his shoulder against Kei’s, and Kei could have imagined it, but he thought that Yamaguchi had almost leaned in for a kiss. “How about Tsukki then?”

Kei’s stomach twisted at the ease with which Yamaguchi said his new nickname. It was stupid. Coming from anyone else Kei might have refused it entirely and shut it down. But Yamaguchi’s voice made the nickname sound sweet and entirely too lovable to suit Kei, yet somehow it did. 

He sighed. “That’s stupid.” He mumbled. “Tsukki..” he said, turning the word over in his mind. “Whatever, Yamaguchi.” He said after a while. 

Yamaguchi beamed, squeezing his hand. “Perfect. Thank you then, Tsukki.” He said, before letting the conversation lull for a moment. “And for the record, Tsukki?” He said after a while. 

Kei looked down at him, cheeks still slightly pink. “What?”

“I like you. You’re not unlikable.” He mumbled, glancing away from Kei’s stare. 

Kei glanced away as well. He wasn’t sure what it was about that day, but after that lunch, he started to feel things change. 

———

Yamaguchi was hesitant again, at lunch. He didn’t talk as much, but he was still visibly happier, Kei assumed it was thanks to him knowing now that he had a friend. Kei was happier too, although not as obviously so. He found himself smiling more, just small twitches of his lips as he listened to Yamaguchi ramble on about one thing or another, but it was something. Yamaguchi would bring him snacks from time to time, now. The brunette quickly discovered Kei’s love for strawberries, and after that, discovered how much he loved strawberry shortcake. At least once a week, he would bring Kei a small shortcake in his bento, smiling extra wide whenever Kei would thank him, or tell him how good it was. He started sitting a bit closer as well, acting more like a long time friend the more they sat together at lunch. 

They walked places together now, as well. Side by side, Yamaguchi talking happily and Kei walking with one headphone away from his ear to listen to him. A few weeks after that day by the gym, they discovered their houses were close together, and Yamaguchi took to meeting Kei at the corner midway between their houses and walking to and from school with him. Kei didn’t mind, surprised to find he enjoyed the company. 

A few weeks later, Kei was walking towards their usual lunch spot, headphones on, nodding his head along with the baseline, when he heard a sharp cry of pain, loud enough to cut through the sound of his music. 

He paused, looking around for the source. He lowered his headphones slowly, frowning as he heard the cry again. He followed the sound of shuffling, and the quiet whimpers coming from whoever was being kicked. He turned the corner of one of the other gyms and found himself facing a group of first years standing around Yamaguchi, who was on the ground, dusty footprints staining his black uniform. His eyes were puffy, he had been crying for a while, it seemed. His face wasn’t bruised, but he saw one of the boys pull his foot back to deliver a punishing blow. 

Kei stepped forward without thinking, placing a hand firmly on the boy's shoulder and squeezing. The boy yelped in pain, jumping back. Kei scowled at him. 

“That’s lame.” He said, nodding to the beat up Yamaguchi. “Hasn’t your mother ever taught you to act decently?” He spat, eyes boring into the boy, who’s face paled, obviously intimated by Kei’s height. He backed away slowly, before taking off, his friends following behind, leaving Yamaguchi curled in the dust. 

Kei sighed. This wasn’t how he wanted to spend his lunch break. He slid his backpack off his shoulders, setting it against the back of the building before he squatted besides Yamaguchi. “Don’t be lame, Yamaguchi.” He said, detached as usual. “You’re a second year, you shouldn’t let those first years beat you up like that. It’s pathetic.” He said, helping him sit up. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes watered again and he turned away. “I-I’m sorry Tsukki.” He whispered, and Kei noticed the quiver in his voice. He sighed, reaching over to touch Yamaguchi’s hand. “Stop apologizing. I didn’t mean to sound angry at you. I’m not. Come on.” He said, guiding him to sit against the shaded wall of the building. He opened his bento and started to split all his food in half, as Yamaguchi’s own lunch was spilled onto the ground. When he looked back up, Yamaguchi was still crying. He frowned. 

“Yamaguchi.” He said, causing the boy to look up at him. 

“I-I’m sorry, I’m just.. I-I know I should stand up for myself but I hate confrontation and they always gang up on me-“ he said, tripping over his words through his tears. “You’re right, Tsukki.” He whimpered, and the sound broke Kei’s heart. “I am pathetic.”

Kei’s hand moved without him really thinking. He didn’t remember Yamaguchi being that close, he must have moved closer as well. 

Yamaguchi’s cheek was just as soft and warm as Kei had imagined as his hand cupped the soft flesh, the pad of his thumb brushing the boys tears away. He watched Yamaguchi’s eyes widen, surprised as much as Kei was at the sudden touch. But he didn’t back down, cupping his other cheek and repeating the motion until there were no tears left. His hands lingered one Yamaguchi’s face for maybe a moment too long, and then not long enough, as Kei pulled away just when Yamaguchi started to lean into the touch.

He watched the boys cheeks tint red as his hands dropped. Kei was still probably too close to be considered friendly, but he was suddenly transfixed on something he’d never noticed before. 

From this close, Kei could see that Yamaguchi’s cheeks and nose were dusted with beautiful, light freckles, spotted across his lovely tanned skin like stars across a night sky. Kei couldn’t help but stare once he realized. For some reason, the knowledge that Yamaguchi had freckles made so much sense to Kei. 

“Tsukki?” 

Kei started, sitting up straight, cheeks a light pink as he glanced away. Damn, he was getting too comfortable. 

“Here.” He muttered, handing him a napkin with half of his food on it. He started to eat his own food, not looking at Yamaguchi. He couldn’t stop thinking about those freckles. He wondered if they covered more space than just his cheeks. Damn, there was something wrong with him. 

Yamaguchi ate quietly, returning the napkin to Kei when he was done. Kei could feel Yamaguchi’s eyes on him, and after a long while, he turned to face the brunette. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes were still slightly red, and his color rose to his cheeks as Kei looked him in the eye. “I uh..” he stammered. “Thank you.” He mumbled, leaving it at that. Kei smiled just a bit. 

“Whatever, Yamaguchi.”

———

They exchanged phone numbers a few weeks before school ended. Kei was hesitant at first, he didn’t like texting, or calling for that matter, but who was he to say no when Yamaguchi asked him with those wide, pleading eyes? 

Now it was the last day of school for the year. They had summer work, of course, that Kei would finish within the first two weeks, so he could enjoy the rest of his summer. 

And now it was their last lunch together for the year. Kei found that he was kind of sad. He realized he would miss the quiet half hour by the gym, with Yamaguchi talking happily beside him, or sitting in silence. Even silence with Yamaguchi was interesting. Kei noticed so many things about the boy. 

Maybe the summer would give him time to let go of this silly crush on his new friend, but somehow he doubted it. Yamaguchi was probably a permanent fixture in his life from now on. His first and only friend. 

They walked home together after school. Yamaguchi was quiet, hands in his pockets as they made their way down the quiet street. 

Kei only broke the silence when they reached the corner where they usually parted. 

“Well.” He said shortly. “I’ll see you around, Yamaguchi.” 

Yamaguchi nodded slowly, but it seemed detached. Kei frowned and stooped down a bit. “Yamaguchi.” He said, looking straight at the boy. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes focused, and his cheeks flushed as he saw Kei so close. “Gomen, Tsukki-“ he said, laughing nervously, a small smile gracing his face. 

Kei couldn’t help a smile himself. That little phrase was so cute, even if it was just a simple apology. 

“I’ll see you around.” Kei said again, turning to walk down the street when he felt fingertips at his wrist. Goosebumps erupted over his skin as he turned, eyes landing back on a slightly nauseous looking Yamaguchi. He looked worried. Terrified, even. 

“Yamaguchi?” Kei asked, a little concerned. 

“I-I don’t know when I’ll see you again..” Yamaguchi began, twisting the hem of his uniform nervously. “And I guess summer isn’t that long, and maybe we’ll see each other before school again, and we have lunch together, and-“ 

“Yamaguchi.” Kei said sharply, cutting him off. “Get to the point.”

Yamaguchi flushed. “R-right. Gomen, Tsukki.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced to the side. “I know how you are about touching and stuff but I just wanted to ask.. I mean it’s a friendly thing to do I guess, you can say no I mean..” he sighed. “I was wondering if I could give you a hug.” He muttered, eyes darting around, looking anywhere but at Kei. 

Kei almost laughed. He would have if Yamaguchi hadn’t looked so nervous. Physical affection like a hug wasn’t very common for Kei. He thought about it for a while. It couldn’t hurt. Friends gave each other hugs, right? But then again, it might be different for Kei, because of his crush. Keeping his neutral expression, Kei sighed. 

“I guess so.” He said, and watched with silent glee as Yamaguchi met his eyes, and a wide smile overtook his features before the nerves were back. He took a slightly awkward step forward, closing the space between them. Kei could have sworn the tension could have been cut with a knife. 

Then Yamaguchi’s arms were around Kei’s waist. He was stronger than he looked, even though his grip was loose. Kei realized he was very warm. Yamaguchi rested his head against Kei’s shoulder then, a gesture that didn’t seem quite platonic. Kei calmed his pulse, not allowing himself time to indulge in a new fantasy when one was already coming true.

Yamaguchi wasn’t that much shorter than him, the perfect height really, for when Kei leaned down in turn, resting his cheek against Yamaguchi’s hair. It smelled fresh, like the rain, almost. What a strange thing to notice, Kei thought to himself. 

Yamaguchi seemed to fit perfectly into Kei’s arms, and he lost track of how long they stood on the corner, wrapped in each other’s arms. Kei absently wondered if he would ever be able to hold Yamaguchi like this whenever he wanted. He doubted it, but it was a nice thought. 

After a span of time that was likely too long to be considered friendly, Yamaguchi pulled away. His cheeks were slightly pink. Kei realized his own were too. He glanced away. 

“I’ll text you.” He mumbled, before he walked away, back down the street towards the Tsukishima household, and his big empty room that would remind him of how comfortable Yamaguchi’s embrace was. 

Tsukishima did text Yamaguchi, two weeks later. He was kind of tired of eating lunch alone in his house. 

{To: Yamaguchi}  
{- Hey, do you want to come over today? We can eat lunch and watch a movie or something. I’m bored}

Kei read the message over three times before he hit send, surprised when he got an answer only two minutes later. 

{From: Yamaguchi}  
{- That sounds fun! I’ll come over now ( ◠‿◠ )}

Kei smiled slightly at the emoticon. He cleaned up his kitchen a bit, packing two bentos the way he always saw his mom do it. By the time Yamaguchi rang Kei’s doorbell, he was effectively nervous. He had never hung out with Yamaguchi outside of school. He hadn’t seen him in weeks. Had he changed at all? Would he be tanner from the sun? Were his freckles darker?

He opened the door, smiling a bit as he saw his friend, standing on Kei’s doorstep with a small box of his own. 

Yamaguchi grinned up at him. “Hi Tsukki! Thank you for inviting me!” He said, rocking forward on the balls of his feet, obviously excited to be there. 

Kei nodded a bit and stepped aside, watching Yamaguchi’s legs, now exposed. (thank god for shorts) The brunette toed his shoes off, leaving them by the door before he followed Kei into the kitchen. 

Yamaguchi set the box down next to the bentos Kei had prepared, looking around his kitchen with wide eyes. 

“You have a beautiful home.” He said, that precious smile still fixed on his face. Kei nodded in acknowledgement, leaning against his kitchen island. “Do you want to go to the park and eat? Or we could stay here and watch a movie.” Kei said, resisting the urge to mess with the hem of his shirt. The sight of Yamaguchi in his home made him nervous for some reason. 

Yamaguchi thought for a moment. “It’s nice and cool in here, maybe we should watch the movie while we eat.” He said, eyes shining. “Thank you for making lunch Tsukki! I made us some shortcake, with extra strawberries and cream.” He beamed, gesturing to his box. 

Kei couldn’t help a small smile. “Thank you Yamaguchi.” He said, before picking up the bentos. “What movie do you want to watch?”

They ended up watching some American film that Yamaguchi loved called the Princess Bride. Tsukki was zeroed in on the subtitles for most of it, but Yamaguchi seemed to have all the important bits memorized, in English too. Kei had to admit it was impressive. 

Towards the end of the movie, Kei noticed Yamaguchi had some cream from the shortcake on the corner of his mouth. Without thinking, he reached over and wiped it away, turning back to the movie as easily as if nothing had happened. Kei kept his face neutral, even as he felt Yamaguchi’s eyes staring at him intensely. He turned off the television when the movie was over, sitting back. 

“Did you like it, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, practically bouncing with excitement. His enthusiasm made Kei smile. 

“It was pretty good. I’m impressed you have so much memorized.”

Yamaguchi laughed sheepishly. “It’s my favorite movie. What's your favorite?”

Kei blushed then, actually blushed. He didn’t like it. He could feel Yamaguchi’s grin widening as he watched him. “It’s stupid, why does it matter?”

“Please?” The brunette begged, bouncing a little closer to Kei to look him in the eye better. 

“No Yamaguchi, I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“It can’t be that bad, you don’t have to worry.”

“It’s embarrassing.” Tsukki said sharply, causing Yamaguchi to flinch back a bit, which immediately made Kei feel bad. 

Thankfully though, Yamaguchi was tougher now than he was before. Being friends with Kei had made his willpower stronger and his skin thicker. He leaned closer, poking the middle of the blonde’s chest. 

“Please, Tsukki?”

Kei blushed again, looking away. “You’re so annoying, I said _no._ ” he spat. 

This made Yamaguchi back off. Kei was grateful, but there was a bit of hurt in Yamaguchi’s eyes that unsettled Kei. It was harder than usual. Sharper. He sighed. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, turning towards Yamaguchi. 

The brunette was quiet. “I’m kind of sick of this, Tsukki.” 

Kei blinked. “What?”

Yamaguchi looked up at him. “I’m kind of sick of you saying all these mean things. I know you don’t mean them, and you always apologize, but they _hurt,_ Tsukki.” He said.

Kei blinked again, unsure he was hearing right. “Listen-“

Yamaguchi held up a hand. “Stop. I just want to tell you. I think you’re mean because you’re afraid to let people get close to you. I don’t know who hurt you but I’m sick of being pushed away.” The brunette’s frown was deepening. “You’re my only friend, Tsukki, and I know I’m yours too. We shouldn’t do this, this back and forth of you being mean and me getting my feelings hurt, it’s not normal and it’s not good for either of us.” His voice was rising now. 

“I’m sick of you saying these things. I’m sick of being pushed away. I _care_ about you, Tsukki!” He shouted, eyes filled with hurt that broke Tsukishima’s heart. “So stop pushing me away and let me _in_ because there’s nothing you could be that would make me hate you.” He said, voice reverberating through the empty house. 

“You’re my best friend, Kei!” 

Kei’s eyes widened at the same time Yamaguchi’s did. The sudden use of his given name startled him. It seemed to startle Yamaguchi as well. It was strange, hearing his name come from Yamaguchi lips, what was stranger still was that it somehow seemed practiced, like Yamaguchi had used it before. That was stupid of course. Yamaguchi had never called him his given name before. Unless... no. Kei pushed the thought away just as Yamaguchi spoke. 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to use-“ he stammered, eyes wide. “That was out of line, I know we aren’t that close, even if we were you probably wouldn’t want me to use your given name, that’s personal, it was an accident-“

“Yamaguchi.” Kei said, sighing slightly. 

But the brunette kept going, hands twisting the fabric of his shirt anxiously. “I shouldn’t have pushed anyways, you were kind enough to invite me over and now I’m yelling at you and taking up your time, I can just go, I’m sorry Tsukki, I’ll just-“

“Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi stopped, eyes going wide. Kei’s heart was beating out of control. He’d never said Yamaguchi’s name out loud like that. It felt nice. He realized his fingers were closed around the boys wrist as well, probably to stop him from leaving like he had said he would. 

“It’s fine.” Kei said. “You can call me whatever. You’re my best friend too.” His gaze shifted to the side, embarrassment clear in his expression. “And for the record, my favorite movie is The Land Before Time. It’s a kids movie from America. About dinosaurs.” He muttered, cheeks bright red. 

Yamaguchi’s - no, _Tadashi’s_ laugh echoed through the empty house. Kei looked back at him to see that stunning smile back on his face. He was laughing, eyes squeezed shut and looking so happy. 

Tadashi’s hand closed over Kei’s, and he grinned at him. “That’s cute, Tsukki.” He said. “We can watch it next time, ok?”

Kei glanced away. “Whatever Yamaguchi.”

Tadashi smiled again, and Kei flinched reflexively as he felt Tadashi’s fingertips on his cheek, turning his head back to face the brunette. He relaxed after a moment, skin tingling under Tadashi’s touch. 

“You can call me Tadashi.” He said, a soft blush on his own cheeks. “I like when you say it.” 

Kei’s heart was out of control. What would happen if he kissed Tadashi now? If he leaned over and took those beautiful smiling lips in a kiss? His mind went wild, imagining how Tadashi would probably taste of the strawberry dessert they’d just had, how it might be to feel his name whispered into a gentle kiss, to feel his best friend's arms around his neck, pulling him closer. 

He pushed the thoughts aside. What a stupid notion. He couldn’t confess. Not now. Maybe later. 

“Whatever. Tadashi.” Kei mumbled as he turned the television back on. “We’re watching Land Before Time now.”

———

They were about to enter their third year of high school. The summer had brought them closer together. Tadashi had been invited by Kei on the volleyball team’s week long getaway at the beach, which had gone so well. As it turned out, Tadashi was rather good at volleyball, and had survived many a three on three with the team as a pinch server. Kei would be lying if he said he hadn’t been impressed. 

The week had been perfect. They had gone to the fair when they returned to Miyagi, and in their off time before school began again, they ate lunch together, watched more movies, and went on walks. Tadashi took to spending the night at Kei’s, sleeping on a spare futon next to Kei’s bed. Kei had even stayed over at Tadashi’s once or twice, although he didn’t have a futon to spare, so they ended up sharing Tadashi’s bed. 

It was awkward for Kei at first, when he realized that first, he was too tall for the brunette's bed, and second, that Tadashi was a cuddler. The first night, he had woken with Tadashi wrapped around him like a koala bear, sleeping soundly. It had been the cutest fucking thing Kei had ever seen, but he never mentioned it to anyone, not even Tadashi, as Kei had moved him as soon as he had woken up to save the brunette the embarrassment later on. 

Too soon, their summer was over, and the pair met at the corner again, to walk to school together. Tadashi talked the whole way, about how excited he was to get back and what classes he was looking forward to, asking about Kei’s upcoming games, and speculating about the starting lineup for the year. Tadashi had been roped into assistant managing the volleyball club along with their current manager, Yachi Hitoka. 

Kei would be lying if he denied that he had been a little jealous during the week they spent at the beach, courtesy of Hitoka-chan. Yachi was so sweet and genuine, and she and Tadashi had clicked almost immediately. They spent a lot of time together, and Kei was afraid that Tadashi had developed a crush. The brunette always seemed flustered around her, and something about it unsettled Kei. Maybe he was just mad because he didn’t have Tadashi’s full affection. How selfish of him. 

At the end of the day, Kei was excited to have Tadashi on the team now, even in such a small way. Even though there was the ever present fear that Tadashi would inevitably make friends with everyone and start dating Yachi, he wouldn’t need Kei anymore, and he’d end up alone again. 

Of course, this was all much too heavy for so early in the morning. They were walking through the gates of Karasuno now, towards their new classroom. They found seats next to each other, and Kei’s small smile stayed on his face for most of the first period. He listened to Tadashi talk happily, and noticed people staring in admiration at his friend, because if it wasn’t obvious before, it definitely was now. 

Tadashi Yamaguchi was _beautiful._ The summer had seen him fill out a bit more, growing into his long legs and slimmer shoulders. Everything was proportional now, and his skin was a gorgeous tan that showed off those freckles Kei adored so much. He was so nice to look at, and Kei reveled in the knowledge that _he_ held the brunette's attention, not those other students. 

Second period was more of the same, but realization was dawning on Kei. He was _jealous._ Jealous of everyone who looked at Tadashi like they wanted him. It was stupid to not desire him, but they didn’t know him. They didn’t know how good of a cook he was, or how he hated his hair color more than anything. They didn’t know how his eyes sparkled when he smiled, or how the freckles on his cheeks spread out like stars. Only Kei knew those things. Only Kei should be able to have him. 

That was selfish, of course. A treasure like Tadashi was meant to be shared, but Kei’s crush was getting out of hand. He thought it would have blown over by now, but it had just gotten worse. The confession was always on the tip of his tongue, but he wasn’t sure if he could handle the inevitable rejection. 

By the time the bell rang for lunch, Kei had made up his mind. It was stupid to hold this all in. He needed to tell Tadashi how he felt. He was terrified of losing Tadashi’s friendship, but he supposed he was used to being alone anyways, so it wouldn’t be too bad if Tadashi left. 

The steps to the gym were slightly warmed from the sun as the pair sat, getting out their bentos and beginning to eat. It was peaceful, quiet, only the whistle of the breeze and the chatter of the birds to interrupt them. Kei’s stomach was twisting in knots. 

“Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi looked up at him, eyes wide. Kei still wasn’t used to saying his given name out loud. He glanced away. 

“I have to tell you something.”

“Ok..” The brunette said, turning fully towards him. 

Kei paused, thinking his words through. “I just wanted you to know that I have feelings for you.” 

The words echoed around their little spot. It was too quiet. Tadashi’s eyes had gone wide, his cheeks tinted pink. Kei’s own cheeks were red. He didn’t know what else to say. 

“I-“ he began, trying to fill the empty space. 

“Don’t.” Tadashi said quietly, starting to pack up his bento. Kei’s heart dropped. He was leaving. Fuck, this had been a bad idea. 

“Tadashi, wait-“ he started, hating how desperate he sounded. 

“Tsukishima-san.” Tadashi responded, and the honorific felt like a slap in the face. He sat back, face pale. “I just need time to think. I-I’m sorry.” He stammered, and then he was gone, walking away. For the first time in many years, Kei felt like crying. He grit his teeth and turned back to his lunch, turning his music up louder. 

He had dealt with heartbreak before. There was no reason this should be any different. 

But for some reason, it was. 

———

The time Yamaguchi needed was three days. Three days before he started coming to lunch again. They didn’t talk about it. Never said a word. 

It was like Kei had never said anything. But they both knew he had. 

There was a tension that wasn’t there before. It ate away at Kei every time he saw the boy smile. 

And how Tadashi was at every single practice. He was with Yachi the whole time, talking and laughing. He looked so damn happy. It ripped Kei’s heart to pieces. 

Whether he meant too or not, he tried extra hard at practice now. His blocks were higher, when he spiked he used more force. He wanted Tadashi to notice him. To admire him. To love him, but that was a stretch. 

They still walked home together. And to school. Eventually, things melted back to close to normal. Kei smiled again. Tadashi laughed more. When the brunette began calling him ‘Tsukki’ again, Kei’s heart had done a flip. All wasn’t lost. He still had his best friend. 

The months passed in a blur, and before Kei knew it, it was winter. It was a Saturday, and there was a light dusting of snow on the ground and the promise of more later in the day when Kei received a text from Tadashi. 

{From: Yamaguchi}  
{- Wanna go ice skating, Tsukki? Then we can walk in the park when it snows!}

Kei smiled a bit. He was still the same Tadashi. 

{To: Yamaguchi}  
{- sure, I’ll pick you up in half an hour?}

{From: Yamaguchi}  
{- can’t wait! (〃ω〃) }

Kei scoffed at the emoticon, before he stood, getting dressed for the cold. He climbed in his car twenty five minutes later, driving the short distance to Yamaguchi’s house. 

The brunette greeted him with a smile as he climbed into the passenger seat, but he seemed tense. Kei didn’t comment, instead he turned on Yamaguchi’s favorite radio station as he drove down to the local ice rink. 

Yamaguchi seemed spaced out right until the pair hit the ice. He seemed to shake off whatever he had been thinking out as he began to skate around, effortlessly maneuvering around the ice. Kei watched him from his spot clinging to the wall, amazed at his grace and skill. He was beautiful today. He was beautiful every day, but there was something about him today that made Kei’s heart beat a little faster. 

Yamaguchi skated over, stopping beside him. “Can you not skate, Tsukki?” He asked, eyes wide. 

Kei shook his head. “I’m not as coordinated on slippery surfaces-“ he began, but was cut off by Yamaguchi, who grabbed his hands and led him out onto the ice. 

“Yamaguchi-“ Kei started, panic rising in his chest, before he looked up at his friend's eyes. 

They were shining, wide and happy like he hadn’t seen them in far too long. Tadashi’s frío tightened around his hands, and Kei was reminded again of how warm and soft the brunette’s skin was. He didn’t hold Tadashi’s hands nearly enough, he realized, but how could he? It was strange, wasn’t it? 

But for now, while Kei had an excuse, his grip tightened on Tadashi’s hands in turn, and his best friends led him slowly around the ice. 

“You’re doing it Tsukki!” He giggled, letting go of one of his hands and sliding up next to Kei. He still led the way, and kept Kei balanced as they circled the rink. 

“This is... nice.” Kei admitted after a while, now accustomed to the ice. Tadashi beamed beside him. 

“I’m glad you like it. We should come more often.” He giggled. 

Kei smiled a bit, happy to listen to Tadashi’s laugh echo around the rink. 

Kei allowed himself to be pulled around the rink for another half hour, before Tadashi suggested hot chocolate and a walk in the park. Kei agreed, glad to remove his skates and return to his own shoes. He paid for two hot drinks, handing one to Tadashi as they left the rink, walking into the park. 

It was snowing now. The trees were dusted with white, the snow crunching under their feet as they walked down familiar paths. Kei sipped his drink, letting the blissful silence settle over the pair. 

After tossing their empty cups in a trash bin, Tadashi paused under a snow covered tree atop a small hill, looking out at the view. 

Miyagi was a small prefecture, but in the winter it was beautiful. Kei leaned against the tree, looking over his hometown with a faint smile. 

“Kei?” 

Kei blinked, turning to Tadashi. His heart stupidly raced at the sound of his given name, a slight flush rising to his cheeks. 

“Yes?”

“Why do you like me?” 

Kei’s eyes widened slightly. This was the first they had talked about that day. 

“Well..” Kei began, pushing off the tree and standing up straight. He shoved his hands in his pockets, thinking for a moment. How to put his feelings into words? It was so stupid, how nervous he suddenly felt. 

“To start off, you’re ridiculously nice to me. I definitely don’t deserve it. All I’ve ever really been to you is mean. And I’m sorry for that.” He mumbled, glancing to the side. 

_Damn it Kei, look him in the eyes._

“Then of course you have the best smile I’ve ever seen. It just.. brightens up a room. I don’t even think you know that.” Kei said with a short laugh, his lips twitching up. 

“You’re super smart, too. And you always have something interesting to say. I know it might not seem like it but I’m always listening to you.” He mumbled. 

Tadashi’s eyes were wide, and Kei paused, trying to read his expression, to no avail. He sighed softly. 

“And you’re going to make me keep going.” He murmured. “If you must know, I think you’re the most beautiful boy in the world.” He said, cheeks slowly turning red. 

He heard Tadashi suck in a breath, but the brunette still didn’t say anything. Kei but the inside of his cheek. Keep going, then. 

“I noticed it a while ago, but I think the most beautiful thing about you, objectively, is your freckles. I think they look like stars. They’re so pretty.. it kind of makes sense to me that you have them. They suit you. Do I have to keep going?” He mumbled, face bright red as he finally looked back at Tadashi. 

The boy’s eyes were filled with tears, and Kei panicked. “Shit, no-“ he mumbled, reaching out to wipe away the tears as they started to roll down his cheeks. “Fuck, Tadashi, please don’t cry-“ he whispered. The voice in the back of his head reminded him how perfectly Yamaguchi’s face fit between his hands, how warm his cheeks were against his palms even in the cold. 

Kei brushed his thumbs over Yamaguchi’s cheeks, trying to clear his tears away, when he felt hands around his wrists, and Tadashi’s hands were there, keeping a firm grip to make sure he didn’t move. 

Kei froze, unable to move, barely able to breathe, as Tadashi leaned into his palm, letting his eyes fall shut. The blonde’s heart was pounding so loud in his ears he was sure Tadashi could hear it too. He felt like a mouse in a trap. Tadashi would be the death of him. 

“T-Tadashi-?” Kei started nervously, hating how he stuttered. Kei _never_ stuttered. 

“Just shut up.” Tadashi mumbled, turning his head to the side slightly to press a lingering kiss to the inside of Kei’s wrist, where his pale skin was exposed. Kei’s pulse fluttered. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes opened and met Kei’s, which were wide with confusion and thinly veiled admiration for the other boy. Tadashi smiled then, and it melted his heart. 

“I like you too, Kei.” He said quietly. “I-I’ve had a huge crush on you since first year. I just didn’t have the courage to approach you until..” he flushed, breaking eye contact. 

“Why?” Kei choked out. He was confused. He had barely even entertained the idea that Tadashi could return his feelings. It didn’t seem reasonable. Kei was mean. He hadn’t done anything in his whole life to deserve someone like Tadashi. He was unremarkable, plain, boring and mean, nothing like what Tadashi deserved. But here he was, in his arms, confessing. Kei felt like he could cry. 

Then Tadashi was talking again, forcing Kei out of his own thoughts. “I think it was just that I wanted to be your friend at first, because you looked lonely, but then I started noticing all these little things that I thought were so cute, like how you tap out the beat of your music with your finger, or how you space out during class sometimes. I always wonder what you’re thinking.” 

Kei was staring again, trying to absorb his words. He couldn’t believe what Tadashi was saying, but his friend was still talking. 

“And I think you’re so beautiful.” The brunette said softly, eyes on the snow below their feet. “I’d never seen someone so beautiful before. Everyone about you just.. fits you. I think the color of your hair is so pretty. And sometimes you look like a sunbeam, just so bright and warm.” He giggled nervously. “Even though Tsukki means moon, so maybe you’re a moonbeam.”

Kei couldn’t help his smile. A real one this time, wide and bright, and Yamaguchi’s smile answered him. “I don’t understand how you would ever.. I just..” he laughed again, looking up at the cloudy, gray sky. “I’m really happy Tadashi.” He mumbled. “I’m _really_ happy.

Tadashi laughed with him, tension visibly leaving his body. “I’m sorry I ran away when you told me.” He said, leaning again into Kei’s hand. “I was just scared. I’ve never.. imagined you’d like me too.” He said softly. 

Kei slid his hands away from Tadashi’s face then, bringing them to rest on his waist, pulling him into his chest for a hug. Closing his eyes as he rested his cheek against Tadashi’s hair, he felt the brunette's arms around his own waist. Kei closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He felt like there was a huge weight off his shoulders. He slid his fingers slowly into Tadashi’s hair, amazed at it’s softness again, and held him to his chest. 

“Yeah, this is gonna be a good thing.” He whispered, warmed from the inside out as Tadashi tightened the hug. 

When they disconnected, Kei hooked his finger under Tadashi’s chin and tilted his head up slightly, leaning down just enough to connect his lips to Tadashi’s forehead, lingering probably too long. Tadashi’s fingers laced through Kei’s as the blonde pulled away, and the pair walked home hand in hand. 

It now seemed to Kei that the sun shone a bit brighter when Tadashi laughed. 

———

The next few weeks were a dream. With both their confessions out in the air, the pair felt more comfortable around each other. Now, they walked to school hand in hand. They talked more, getting to know everything about the other. Tadashi’s favorite color was yellow, and he liked sunflowers more than any other flower. The brunette finally learned what Kei’s favorite dinosaur was. (A stegosaurus) Tadashi started spending the night at Kei’s every weekend, and Kei would spend the night during the week sometimes. 

Tadashi sat closer during lunch. On days when Tadashi was sad, Kei would wrap his arms around the brunette and hold him close. It always startled Kei how perfectly Tadashi fit in his arms. He was perfect. 

When Kei was having a bad day, Tadashi would lean against his side and take his hand. Kei liked to watch Tadashi’s delicate fingers curl around his own. It made his pulse flutter and cheeks heat up. It was stupid how easily such a small gesture got to him. 

And now it was the day before Christmas Eve. The Karasuno volleyball club had been invited to a massive inter-league Christmas party, hosted by (of all people) the current captain of Shiratorizawa’s volleyball club, Goshiki Tsutomu. Apparently Goshiki’s family had money, and a huge house in which to hold the elaborate festivities. 

Kei and Tadashi entered, hand in hand, and Kei huffed an exasperated sigh when he immediately saw an over enthusiastic Bokuto Koutarou barreling towards him, wearing a horrific Christmas sweater. He let go of Tadashi’s hand so as not to pull him down with him when Bokuto ran right into him, knocking him to the ground. He groaned, trying and failing to shove the now university student off of him. 

“I didn’t know the elderly were invited to this party.” Kei said dryly, nodding quietly at Akaashi-san as he appeared, dragging Bokuto off of him. He heard Tadashi snicker.

“I resent that statement!” Bokuto wailed, but was pushed to the side by Kuroo Tetsurō, who latched himself to Kei’s back like a koala. 

“Hey there blondie.” Kuroo grinned. Tadashi hid his smile behind his hand. Kei scowled. “Get off of me Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo complied, and after a conversation that lasted much too long for Kei’s liking, he and Tadashi made their way deeper into the party. 

Kei knew almost everyone there. He saw his upperclassmen from Karasuno, Daichi and Suga-san, who were dating now. (Thank god, they were so obviously pining when they were in high school) Nishinoya and Tanaka greeted him as well, and he said hello to his current teammates as well, and a few people from other teams and he and Tadashi made their way through the crowds. Kei was never one for parties, and neither, it seemed, was Yamaguchi. 

They found a sofa towards the back of the main party room, and Kei grabbed them two sodas, sitting beside Yamaguchi with a sigh. “I really hate parties. We can leave whenever.”

Tadashi just laughed, leaning into Kei’s side. “Tsukki, we just got here.” He said, eyes sparkling in the dim light as Kei looked down at him. 

The blonde’s stomach twisted, and he was hit with the sudden desire to kiss the boy. It wasn’t a new feeling, but it felt different somehow. Like if he kissed Tadashi now, the brunette might kiss him back. 

But no, if they were going to kiss tonight, or ever, Kei didn’t want to do it in a crowded ballroom. He took a sip of his drink, looking away. 

After a while, Kei felt a tug on his arm. He glanced down to find Tadashi, cheeks slightly pink. “Um.. could we find somewhere quiet? It’s a little stuffy in here.” He mumbled. Kei nodded immediately, lacing his fingers through Tadashi’s with a faint blush of his own, before standing and leading him out of the room and towards the staircase that would lead them into the empty levels of the Tsutomu household. 

The house was huge, and soon enough Kei pushed open a door to an empty studio space, with high ceilings and a sparkling marble floor. 

“Woah..” Tadashi whispered, and Kei smiled as he looked at the other. The light from the chandelier made his eyes twinkle. Kei squeezed his hand, leading him over towards the large window that overlooked the garden in the back. 

Tadashi sighed, leaning against the wall, letting his shoulders relax. “It was so loud down there.” He mumbled, undoing the top button of his shirt. Kei followed the movement, captivated. The blonde moved to lean against the wall beside him, watching his face. Tadashi had his eyes closed, and his lips were slightly parted. From this close, he could see his freckles. Kei wished he could always be close enough to see them. The thought of kissing Tadashi popped into his mind again. This might not be a bad time to try. What would he say? What happened if Tadashi turned him down? But at the same time, what happened if Tadashi kissed him _back?_

Kei moved before he could overthink it, shifting so he was in front of Tadashi, forearm against the wall beside the brunette’s head. They were much closer now, and this shift caused Tadashi’s eyes to open, widening as he took in the change of position. Kei’s cheeks flushed. God, he was so beautiful. Terrifyingly so. 

He was frozen, unsure how to proceed from here, stunned by Tadashi’s beauty, petrified at the idea of being turned down. His worries were put on pause however, when he felt a warm palm against his cheek, dainty fingertips brushing through his hair. Goosebumps erupted over his skin, and he met Tadashi’s eyes. 

“Kei..” Tadashi’s voice was sweet and light, like a song. Kei’s breath caught in his chest. His name had never sounded so beautiful. 

“You‘re so beautiful.” Kei said, without really thinking. He watched color bloom across Tadashi’s lovely face, and he felt his lips twitch up. 

Kei’s hand settled on Tadashi’s waist, squeezing ever so slightly. He was so close. He could imagine how soft the brunette’s lips would be. Their kisses would take Kei’s breath away, render him useless, simply puddy in Yamaguchi’s arms. He leaned his cheek into Tadashi’s touch, hand on his hip shaking slightly. 

“Tadashi.” He said, keeping his voice even. He leaned just a little closer, eyes darting nervously between Tadashi’s eyes and his lips. 

“Kei..” Tadashi whispered, and much to Kei’s delight, his eyes began to flutter closed and Kei drew closer. This was happening. He was going to kiss Tadashi Yamaguchi, and it was going to be perfect. 

Kei moved slowly, just slow enough to build anticipation for the both of them, before he finally, _finally_ , connected their lips. 

Tadashi’s lips were softer than he had imagined, like clouds. The kiss was soft, Kei was afraid to do anything more. Tadashi’s fingers slid into the shorter hair at the nape of Kei’s neck, causing the blonde to shiver. His grip on Tadashi’s waist tightened slightly, before moving to the small of his back to pull him a little closer. 

Tadashi’s other hand rested on Kei’s chest, right over his heart, which was beating a mile a minute. He felt Tadashi huff a small laugh into the kiss, and Kei pulled away, taking a much needed breath of air. He stayed close though, Tadashi’s nose touching his own. 

The freckled boy’s eyes were shining. Kei adjusted again, moving the hand on the wall to Tadashi’s cheek. “You’re like a miracle, Tadashi.” Kei whispered, delighted when the boy's cheeks turned pink. 

“You’d better watch out.” Tadashi said, his voice soft, breathless. He tugged Kei a little closer, smiling shyly. “If you keep kissing me like that, I might fall in love with you.”

Kei smirked, lowering himself so their lips touched again. “And if that’s my goal?” He asked, brushing his thumb across a freckled cheek. 

Tadashi’s eyes fluttered shut again. “Then keep kissing me. Please.” He said. 

Kei was happy to oblige, pressing their lips together once more. This was different. Deeper, more sensual, less timid. Kei found he liked this too. But then again, he decided he had plenty of time to learn. He’d learn with Tadashi, learn everything about him, every inch, every thought, until he knew the boy like the back of his hand. That thought alone made him smile. 

Yes, Tsukishima Kei had always liked volleyball, but not for the reasons some might think. It used to be for the thrill of seeing his opponents despair. But now, he liked volleyball because of Tadashi Yamaguchi, his sweet, beautiful boyfriend, always watching, always learning, and always cheering him on. He liked volleyball because Tadashi _loved_ volleyball. And that was a good enough reason for him. 

Because if there was one thing Tsukishima Kei loved, it was Tadashi, the boy with the freckles that looked like stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! If you didn’t read the first notes, I’m turning this into a series, with a different Haikyuu ship for each chapter, so feel free to comment ships and aus for future works! If I pick yours, I’ll credit you!


End file.
